Trapped in Digiality:CCS
by kudakoneko
Summary: A digimon and cardcaptor sakura crossover. It's about 16 kids getting sucked into a digital diemension. Nothing else to say except Please R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or Digimon...yet! MUWAHAHAHA meow!

xxxxxxxxx

thinking: '...'

talking: "..."

author notes: (...)

the whole story is in normal p.o.v

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: Sakura, your digimon will be Twilightmon.

Sakura: Okay! That fine with me.

Mewy: Syaoran, yours will be Blademon...and it's green

Syaoran: Thanks! You made it my favorite color.

Mewy: Anything for you guys! Tomoyo, yours is Filmmon. It likes to tape things too.

Tomoyo: Yay! A digimon to help me film Sakura in our adventures!

Sakura: (sweatdrops) You never quit, do you Tomoyo?

Mewy: Eriol, your digimon is Weathermon.

Eriol: Fine with me.

Mewy: Meilin, yours is Furymon. It loves to kick digi-butt!

Meilin: Awsome!

Mewy: I'm gonna be in the story too, my name's gonna be Lori Tanner, my best friend's gonna be Emi Moon, and my imaginary friend's name is gonna be Rouge (like from Sonic X)Lang.

XShe has an imaginary friend?X

Mirage: I heard that! I can read minds, and be invisible, so I was here the whole time! By the way, I'm Mirage, or Rouge in the story. And yes, she has and imaginary friend!

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

Erin: Thanks, I like the name Emi.

Mewy: It was either that or Eli Moon like Cardcaptors. Anyways, I'm not gonna tell the crest names yet. That ruins it!

Everyone: Okay!

Mewy: Oh! And this and chapter 2 are introduction chapters okay.

xxxxxxxx

_Trapped in Digiality_

_chapter one_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang for Tomoeda elementary to start its day. It was now winter-time. Today, Tomoeda was getting a new student.

"Good Morning class. Today we will have a new student. Please make her feel at home. You may come in now." Terada-sensei exclaimed to the class. The second he said that the new girl walked in the door.

"Konichiiwa. My name is Lori Tanner, I transferred here from America." Lori had long raven colored hair that went past her waist (a/n:think Sailor Mars except totally straight), tanned skin, and the most stunning pair magenta colored eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Let's see, you'll sit behind...Hiiragizawa, right over there." He was pointing to a boy with azure hair and glasses. With that, Lori made her way to her new desk. On her way, she noticed a girl with emerald colored eyes. "You have very beautiful eyes." "Thanks you do to." Sakura replied. "You're welcome and thank you." Lori said while sitting down in her new desk.

xxxLunchxxx

"So, how do you like the new girl?" a girl with ebony hair asked.

"She seems nice and she gave me a compliment!" the emerald eyed girl replied.

"Is that so? What did she say Sakura?" the ebony haired girl asked another question.

"I said that she had beautiful eyes." the new girl popped out of no where.

"Ah! You scared me for a second."

"Gomen nasi." "Eh?" Sakura was confused a little with her apology. "I scared you. Gomen nasi." "Oh, it's okay, you didn't have to apologize! By the way, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. This is my best friend, Tomoyo Daiduoji. That guy in the tree up there is Syaoran Li. That girl up there with him is his cousin, Meilin Li. The boy you are sitting behind in class is Eriol Hiiragizawa." Sakura stated. "Hello, I'm Rika(a/n:I don't know her last name!)." a girl with umber hair stated. "I'm Chiharu Mihara, and this guy here is Takashi Yamazaki." a girl with two braids said while pulling a spiky haired boy's ear, whose eyes were squinted and his index finger pointed up. "Hi, I'm Naoko." a girl with glasses and dark cinnamon colored hair said.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, Taylor-san -" Sakura was about to ask her something but was interrupted.

"Oh, you may call me Lori." She quickly stated.

"Then you can call me Sakura."

"Call me Tomoyo."

"You know what, call us all by our first names!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Okay!"

"Anyway, Lori, what's America like?" Sakura remembered her question.

"It's quite fun there, and my best friends are there but when they heard I was transferring here, they said they were coming too, just not on the same day."

"What are their names?"

"Emi Moon and Rouge Lang." Lori replied.

xxxxIn the treexxxx

"Syaoran, what do you think of the new girl?" asked Meilin

"She seems really nice, but...there is...something odd about her." Syaoran stated.

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"I think I'll just find out more about her." With that being said, Meilin jumped down from the tree.

xxxxWith Lorixxxx

"Hello. You're the new girl, right?" a girl with black hair that was up in two buns asked.

"Oh, I presume you are Meilin Li. May I call you Meilin?"

"Sure. Can I call you Lori?"

"Of course."

"So Lori, what are your hobbies?"

"Oh, you can ask that when you come over."

"When I _come_ _over_?"

"(Giggle) Hai. I invite you all to visit my house. And since today is Saturday, I was hoping you could bring some clothes over and spend the night and we could go shopping in the morning."

"You know what, that's a great idea! I'll just ask Syaoran."

"Okay. We could meet at Penguin Park so I can show you the way to my house." 'How does she know where Penguin Park is?' Meilin wondered for a moment, but then dismissed the thought.

"I'll have to ask my father, but I'm sure he'll approve." Sakura chimmed.

"Great. This evening, at Penguin Park." Lori stated.

"You got it!" everyone agreed to the idea.

xxxxxAfter Lunch and in the Gymxxxxxxxx

"Okay class, today we'll be doing cartwheels." Mr.Terada (a/n:I'm just gonna call he that instead of sensei) announced to the class. "Okay!" Everyone said. "First up, Naoko." Mr.Terada said for her to go. She did her cartwheel then it was Chiharu's turn. After her, Yamazaki was next. Then it was Meilin's turn. So far she was the best. But Sakura was next and she nailed it. Next up was Lori. Everyone wanted to see how good she was. They were all suprised how she did. Mr.Terada decided to have a little challenge for Meilin, Sakura, and Lori. Meilin did a triple round-off and landed _swiftly_ on her feet. Sakura did a triple round-off and a turn-flip in the air then landed on her feet standing straight up. Last was Lori. She did a triple round-off, a turn-flip, two tumble-flips in the air (a/n:think Mew Pudding when she's continuosly flipping in the air and her pudding rings are below her), and then landed just like Sakura. Everyone was clapping for her, especially Sakura. "Sugoi ne!" They all said while Lori was blushing a little.

xxxThat eveningxxx

Almost everyone was there except Sakura and Tomoyo. They just decided to wait a little longer for them. About seven minutes later Sakura and Tomoyo were there.

"Sorry (gasp) we're (gasp) a (gasp) little late." Sakura gasped out a sentence while trying to catch her breath.

"We were ...trying on some ...costumes I made. I didn't mean for us to be late." Tomoyo gasped out.

"Oh, it's okay. You were only late for a couple of minutes. Come on! I show you to my house." Lori then led the way to her house.

xxxLori's house(cough)**mansion**xxx

"Sugoi ne!" they all screamed.

"Come on in guys!"

xxxinsidexxx

"It's amazing in here!" they all admired how big her house(cough)mansion was.

"Arigatou." Lori said while blushing a bit.

Suddenly, Everyone's stomachs, including Lori's, made a huge growling sound. "What in the world?" Meilin was stargled by the huge sound everyone just made. "(Giggle) I guess it's dinner time."(a/n:it not really that late. It's only like an hour and a half after they got out of school.) Lori said while pulling out a small blue notepad. "What does everyone what?" Lori asked while everyone was getting a seat. "Sakura?"

"Um, I guess I'll have a curry cutlet."

"Okay. Tomoyo?"

"I'll have takoyaki."

"Meilin?"

"Dim sum and a peach bun if it's okay."

"Of course. Naoko?"

"Modern-yaki for me."

"Chiharu?"

"Ramen please."

"Rika?"

"I guess I'll have oden."

"Okay. I'll get started right away."

"Okay." It took a while before anyone got what she said. "Wait. You're making all of that!" Chiharu asked surprisingly. "Isn't that a bit much for you to make by yourself?" Tomoyo asked. "It's no big deal. I like cooking. And besides, you are all guests, so it's my job to be an excellent hostess." Everyone just stood there, silent until Meilin spoke up. "Are you sure you don't need help?" she asked with concern. "I'm sure. Thank you for offering though." With that, she left to get started on the meals.

xxxxxLess than thirty minutes laterxxxxx

"I'm back." Lori stated while carrying two treys with everyones orders.

"Thank you so much Lori." Everyone thanked her for the food. Especially because it was so delicious.

"So, after dinner what's next?" Naoko just had to ask.

"Why, dessert of course."

"Yahoo!" Everyone jumped at the word 'dessert'.

"What's for dessert?" Sakura asked.

"Let's see...I made flan, chocolate cake and cookies." Lori just smiled as she saw everyone gobble down to rest of their food.

xxxxAfter dessertxxxxx

"Hey, would you guys like to see a movie?"

"Sure." They all answered. "What kind of genre?" (Everyone's answers go in this order; Meilin, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Sakura, and Chiharu.)

"Martial Arts!"

"Action."

"Romance."

"Horror!"

"Anime."

"Comedy/Anime."

"How about we watch different kinds of movies?" Lori said finally speaking up. "That's a great idea!" Lori led them to her video room witch had shelves witch were full of a certain type of movie.(An ex.: shelf#1 horror, shelf#4 comedy. Get it.) Everyone went to search for the movie of their certain genre picks. Minutes later they all found what they wanted to watch. Meilin had 'Electra', Tomoyo had 'Cat Woman', Rika had '(a/n:Someone help me because I don't know any romance!)', Naoko had 'Saw II', Sakura had 'Final Fantasy Advent Children', and Chiharu had 'Azumanga Daioh'.

The rest of the night they thought it was the best sleep over ever. After they watched the movies, they got to know each other better.

"Question #1, what are your hobbies?" Meilin remembered her question from earlier. (She asked it like she was on a game show. LOL!)

"Well, I like to draw, read, listen to music, and make stuffed animals and costumes."

"You make costumes!" Tomoyo asked while getting starry eyed.

"Hai. I love making costumes. Why do you ask?" Lori replied.

"I love making costumes too! Sakura is my model for them." Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Cool. I'll show you some of my costumes later, okay?" Lori asked."Okay!" Tomoyo replied nearly shouting. Meilin continued with her questions. "Question #2, what do you do in your spare time?" "I like to dance, swim, practice singing, and take my kittens out." "Okay. Oh, can we see them? The cats I mean." Meilin thought cats were so cool and flexible. "Sure. I'll call them down. Haru! Fuyu! Natsu! Aki! Come down stairs please!" (Those names mean spring, winter, summer, and autumn. In that order). About 30 seconds later, four little kittens came running down the stairs. "Kawaii!" Everyone said with excitement. The first kitten, Haru, had a cream colored coat with baby blue eyes. Without a second thought, Haru walked up to Sakura and purred herself on her leg. "Aww. Sakura, Haru likes you." Lori said, knowing Haru took to everyone in sight. The second kitten, Fuyu, had a slick white coat with beautiful silver eyes. She did the same thing Haru did, only with Tomoyo. "It seems that this kitten has taken a liking to me." Tomoyo said while picking up the kitty. The third, Natsu, had a cream coat with brown patches and green eyes that seemed to glow. This one seemed shy so it stayed behind Lori's feet. "Don't worry. Natsu just a little afraid." Lori said while picking her up.(a/n:All the kitties are girls meow.) The last, Aki, had cinnamon colored fur and crimson eyes. She defiantly took a liking to Meilin, because the second she saw her, she pounced into her arms. This was fine with Meilin, because she seemed to take a liking to the cat also. Especially since she had crimson eyes too. After that, everyone started yawning and rubbing their eyes. (a/n:If you don't think it's late you're wrong. They watched seven movies remember? Lori had one too)

"Okay. I'll just show Tomoyo some of my costumes and then we'll go to bed. Come on. I'll let you sleep in the guest rooms." Lori led everyone up to the guest rooms and said good night to them.(a/n:What a polite hostess meow!)

xxxTwo weeks later(major time skip)xxx

"Class, we seem to have two more students joining us today."Mr.Terada announced to them. "Ladies, please come in." With that being said, the two girls came in. The first girl had dark lavender neck length hair, pale skin, and beautiful pale lavender eyes. "Everyone, this is Emi Moon. She came here from America." Mr. Terada said. The second girl had pale peach colored skin, ankle length rose hair that was in two pony-tails (a/n:Like Rabi-En-Rose), and the prettiest aquamarine eyes anyone had ever seen. "And this is Rouge Lang. She transferred from America also." Mr.Terada said while looking for some free seats. "Moon-san(a/n:That doesn't sound natural sweatdrops), you'll sit behind Meilin, and Lang-san(a/n:Neither does that) will sit behind Taylor-san. The two quietly walked to their new seats, noticing Lori. They had expression that said 'we'll talk during lunch'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mewy: How'd ja' like dat meow?

Everyone: It was okay.

Mewy: We won't talk about the digimon group until chapter three.

Everyone: Okay.

Mewy: I'll update soon! Please R&R meow!


End file.
